Saving Judas
by InstantNosebleed
Summary: If Stefan doesn't make it in time to save Damon, Elena doesn't know what she'll do. She remembers something from Bonnie's spell book, but will it work? Warning M/F.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: _I do not own any part of The Vampire Dairies. ****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Elena POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Damon's forehead was clammy under my palm, I sat by the bed as he lay on his back<em>.<em> His natural pale skin was now translucent, the veins just under the surface a dull red; my heart clenched when his face crumpled in agony. _Where is Stefan? Why isn't he here yet?_ In the beginning he had twisted charm and was only driven by his own selfish desires, but in these last few weeks I'd seen so much more in him. There were only fragments left of the man he had been before, he was hardly recognizable. _He doesn't deserve to die this way._

"Is quick and painless so much to ask for?" he gritted, the vampire's hands knotted in the sheets and his back arched sharply. My grip on his shoulder tightened as I watched him ride out wave after wave of suffering.

"Your heart," he croaked, "It's beating so fast." I hadn't noticed the way my heart angrily rammed into my ribcage until he mentioned it,

"I don't," my voice got muffled by the hot lump at the back of my throat. A hint of a smile curled his parched lips, Damon's hand shook as his fingers brushed a few strands of hair behind my ear. Heat tore my chest open and burned behind my eyes,

"It's okay," he breathed weakly. Tears threatened to trickle down my face as I shook my head,

"No, it isn't," I murmured hoarsely, something stirred in his ashy blue stare. The dark-haired man turned his head as pain raked through him, Damon didn't want me to see him this way. But I wouldn't forgive myself if I abandoned him now,

"I've done things that have haunted me for centuries," he coughed and wiped his mouth. "Those memories need to die with me, Elena."  
>"You're not that monster anymore," my voice was raw, "with everything wrong that you've done in the past, there are so many good deeds you ignore." Emotion stole away my words and made it hard for me to breathe, "So many innocent people are still alive, and every enemy we face thinks twice, because of you Damon." Even with my heart hammering in my head silence filled the room, the man's expression was unreadable as he looked past me and out the door.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Damon POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Long, silky brown hair fell around my head as Elena leaned over me, her slender fingers carded through my hair. When I closed my eyes all I could focus on was her speeding heart and uneven breathing, "When you tried to turn me you were only trying to help," she said softly. The sound of her voice fluttered through my mind, "I understand that now," the brunette's icy tears dripped down into my hair. What she said next was hardly a whisper against my forehead, I almost didn't catch it,<p>

"What did you say?" I propped myself up on my weak elbows. We were practically nose to nose now, Elena's skin burned hot against mine, her dark brows furrowed with sadness.

"I love you and don't want to lose you," tears trickled down her flushed cheeks and hurt swam in her honey brown eyes.

"Elena," the brunette's expression swept away any other thought, she suddenly scooted back and tried to calm down. Her eyes were open again, but they were much brighter than before, determined;

"If you had a last wish, what would it be?" she asked curiously. She didn't need to hear my sob stories, especially now,

"To have three girls in bed," I tried to crack a smile to at least turn her frown into a scowl. Anything was better than that sad face she wore so often.

"I'm serious," Elena said firmly; fire suddenly tore through my veins, the oxygen in my lungs burned like pure acid. I turned away from the brunette, black blood splattered across my hands when I coughed and wheezed. _I don't want this to be your last memory of me. _"Damon," she immediately jumped up to assist me,

"I'm fine," I rasped.

"No you aren't," she crawled over to me, "Let me see." If I kept pushing her away the brunette would only try harder to help me. Elena's gasp was on cue, "What is that?"

"It's blood," I sighed,

"Why are you coughing up blood?" she asked worriedly.

"I don't know, because I'm dying, Elena?" I hissed irritably, the pain continued to rip my insides apart.

* * *

><p><strong>Elena POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Frustration heated my body, when he faced me Damon's usually light eyes were an inky black; the vampire wiped the blood on his shirt and sighed heavily.<p>

"I need you to answer my question," I reached out to him, but before we made contact his dark eyes washed over me. In only a few seconds it felt like he had seen into my thoughts, he wordlessly took my hand and slowly let my knuckles brush against his pale lips. My face caught fire at the very idea, _out of all the things he could get, he wants me? _All I was going off of was a line from Bonnie's spell book, on how to _possibly _cure a werewolf bite. As long as there was a chance this could save Damon, I was willing to follow through with it. _What about Stefan? _My eyes shot up to the clock on the wall, _he wouldn't want his brother to die. It's already been four hours, _I nervously crept closer to the vampire, _I can't waste any more time waiting for him._

"What are you doing?" The sound of his voice made my heart drum out of rhythm,  
>"I'm trying to keep you alive," my cheeks burned, "now shut up." A familiar mischievous smile twitched on his mouth, but it didn't reach his eyes, which were calm and soft. I leaned in close and gingerly swiped the blood from his lips, his fingers easily weaved into my hair and cradled the back of my head. Nothing but a ball of nerves I kept my hands to my sides as Damon guided the slow kiss,<p>

"Relax," he murmured against my lips. Sighing inwardly I felt his hand fall away from my hair and rest assuredly on my own, which was almost curled into a fist. A chill washed over me when the man's fingers brushed across my throat, his lips were soft and cool against mine. It was hard for me to think clearly when Damon deepened the kiss and left me breathless.

* * *

><p>I would<strong> not <strong>enjoy this.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN; _**This story needed to be redone so badly.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: _Still don't own TVD. **

* * *

><p><strong>Damon POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Even in the beginning I had known Elena was more than a ringer for Katherine, the two had completely different personalities. The brunette was equally headstrong and caring, the only thing that made her fragile was her human body. Over time it became clearer, there was a part of her that was out of Stefan's control. That sliver of defiance and untamable emotion, no matter how good-natured was beautiful; my brother couldn't appreciate it the way I did. Not everyone was meant to be, <em>confined<em> by a relationship. He had tried something identical with Katherine, and look how well that panned out. Each time we touched I could breathe a little easier, Elena's heartbeat danced up my fingertips and her lips were warm and gentle against mine. When I pulled away she panted for breath, I watched as skinny little blood vessels warmed her cheeks.

Hunger gnawed at my mind when she glanced up at me, for the briefest second I noticed the way her eyes had darkened. Not thinking I added a little pressure on the hollow of her throat, a smile pulled on my lips when her shudder ran up my arm. Smoldering brown eyes were on mine when my other hand curled around her hip,

"What're you?" Elena asked weakly. In spite of the fact she closed her mouth, I heard the pleased hum at the back of her throat. Sweat gathered at her collarbone as I slowly kissed up the nape of her neck, "Damon, wait," the brunette panted. There weren't any past bite marks or hickies in sight, _so your neck is your weak spot, _major arteries lingered just beneath her tan skin.

It didn't make sense at first; one of Elena's major sweet spots had been ignored this entire time. _Stefan doesn't drink live, _the teen shivered when my teeth skated up her throat, _what a shame._

"Enjoying yourself?" I asked softly, fully aware of the jolt of excitement she felt;

"Shut up," the brunette muttered.

"So bossy tonight," I smirked and slowly pulled her onto my lap, want hid behind her glare. My hand snaked into her hair and guided her head down, the brunette's gaze focused solely on my mouth. Blissful sighs escaped her in between our kiss, Elena radiated heat and hunger when she scooted closer and possessively knotted her fingers in my hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Elena POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Lost in the softness of his lips I couldn't help the broken sounds that continued to slip out of me; a wildfire tore through my thoughts when Damon's slick tongue entered my mouth. The vampire easily kept my hips in place and felt much sturdier than before, <em>he's really healing.<em> Instead of being cold his body was now hot against mine, and I felt like screaming when he pulled away again; moonlight kissed his cream-toned skin and added a gleam to his black stare. Since there was room between us my hands slid down to his shoulders, before he could even try to bite me I forced him on his back. In comparison to his dark clothes I realized Damon was still paler than usual, _why isn't he cured yet? _Unsure if I should stop or continue I decided it was best to be safe, the vampire's hands curled tighter around my hips the instant I dipped down to kiss him.

The moment I became distracted, the dark-haired man slyly cupped my ass and only squeezed when I went to bite his tongue. Fire ached between my thighs when Damon raised his knee between my legs, _this isn't supposed to happen._ "Are you sure you can heal me?" his voice was velvety and dark as his breath rolled across my cheek.

"I hate you so much," I hissed, without another word he sat up slightly and let his lips trail down to my collarbone. Unable to think straight I hardly kept in the moans bubbling in my lungs,

"No," he murmured into my skin, "You said you love me." The vampire smirked hotly,

"Damon," I growled while my face went crimson with embarrassment. In a swift move he pulled me back down on top of him; electricity weaved into my veins the second Damon's mouth collided with mine.

Every move he made felt effortless, my stomach tied into knots and I felt sick when I remembered how many women this Salvatore brother had been with. _Including Katherine, _I sat up and Damon looked at me with confused eyes, _I shouldn't feel this way with him. I have Stefan. _My mind reeled,

"What's wrong?" he asked, but I was too focused on the pink fading back into his lips. Instead of answering him I watched as a natural peach tone warmed his pallid skin; sweat that had made the vampire look feverish was now gone. Dark purple and red scarred the inside of his elbow, _that's where Tyler bit him, _said bite mark still pulsed with infection. _If I stop now he won't heal. _

Overwhelming heat blossomed under my skin when Damon's gaze traveled across my body, and suddenly I couldn't stand it anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Damon POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Curious fingers edged under my shirt, the quick thrum of the brunette's blood plus her excited heartbeat made it impossible for me to think.<p>

"Wait," I said hoarsely, the need to drink had me tense and painfully aware of the fact she had never been bitten. Pretty brown eyes connected with mine, slowly her hands trailed down to my belt; the way her knees hugged my hips was driving me insane."Elena," I growled into her ear after I rolled her under me, the teen's dark hair fanned out across the pillows. Ungodly thirsty I ignored her bare throat and closed my eyes instead, "I need you to calm down," I swallowed. Without realizing it I now held one of her hands above her head, "I don't want to rush this," I breathed as my other hand trailed up and down her thigh.

"Sorry," she said shakily.

Everything slowed down when I noticed how her skin blazed against mine, an eager sigh slipped out of Elena when I pressed my hips against hers. Blush crept across her cheeks and lured me closer, the brunette's breath hitched and my thoughts blurred once I kissed up her neck. Blood boiled just out of reach and promised to taste even sweeter than her body, "Damon," she hummed. Heat melted into me when her hand slid into my shirt, I smiled when her blunt nails impatiently scrapped my chest. After I released her hand I instantly took hold of her thighs, and wrapped them around my waist. Her pulse danced in my ears, the brunette gasped when I finally nipped at her throat.

Despite the fact I didn't want Elena to scar I couldn't fight the urge to mark her, she shivered when I pinched her skin between my teeth. A wonderful moan filled the room when I sank my fangs into her, the teen's quivering legs brought me closer. Blood laced with pure want trickled down my throat, and her back arched as I drank; heat bolted down my torso and raged between my legs. More broken sounds urged me on; Elena cried out when my jaw locked into place and her fingers knotted in my hair. Her moan buzzed against my mouth when I tugged her legs closer, with one lick I closed the bite and reluctantly backed off. Luckily she looked only slightly paler now; the brunette winced when she lightly touched her throat. Molten honey eyes stared up at me, she lazily unbuttoned my shirt and slipped it off my shoulders with one hand, while supporting herself with the other.

Elena sat up and wrapped her arms around my neck, I gripped her hips tight and she hissed. The brunette glanced down with flushed cheeks, her pants washed over my skin; her mouth was on mine in a flash, but I accidentally nipped her bottom lip. The teen whimpered when I deepened the kiss and enjoyed the feel of her tongue against mine. Her fingernails bit into the back of my neck.

* * *

><p><strong>Elena POV<strong>

* * *

><p>The vampire eventually pulled away and let his head fall back, his lips were red with blood. My body felt cramped and hot against his, I shifted as the ache below my waist throbbed for attention. Wicked dark eyes pierced through me,<p>

"You taste," Damon murmured before he leaned in and kissed me, "So good," he trailed off. I shuddered when his hands slowly ghosted down my sides before they slipped under my shirt and curled around my ribs. My heart jumped into my throat when Damon's thumbs swept just under my bra, and I didn't dare look into his eyes. _I can't breathe, _my lungs burned for oxygen but I didn't want to stop kissing him. A few minutes passed and he boldly gripped the waistband of my jeans and tugged me forward.

"Damon," his name fell out of my mouth when I felt his hard-on press against my thigh. Granted he needed to heal, but Damon biting me made sense. Otherwise he wouldn't be like _this _right now. Without warning the dark-haired man untied my arms from around his neck and I fell to the mattress with a small bounce. If my face wasn't tomato red, it definitely was when he caught me gazing at his bare chest. The vampire slowly parted my legs and placed a kiss on my hip bone. Half of me wanted to hide and half of me wanted to watch him unzip my jeans, I tried to calm my breathing as I covered my face with my arm. Before I knew it he had already pulled my pants down, off my ankles, and tossed them out of sight.

_What have I gotten myself into?_ Even though I felt him inch up my body I didn't move, Damon smoothly pulled my arm back. I was two seconds from having a heart attack when he looked down at me,

"You alright?" he asked softly. Instead of speaking and showing Damon how wound-up he made me, I settled for a nod. That, of course, only made him smirk. Something stirred in my chest when it faded back into a small smile; electricity snaked through my thoughts when he continued to kiss me. My hands framed his face and made sure he wouldn't pull away again.

Body practically on fire I was caught off guard when he suddenly became more aggressive, as if I wasn't already dizzy. Not a minute later his knee slowly inched between my thighs, and his fingers toyed with the band of my underwear. I glanced over at his elbow and was only slightly relieved to see the bite had faded a little. Chills shot up my legs when Damon rolled me on top of him, moans boiled in my lungs when his bulge rubbed against my underwear. His hands naturally curled around my hips and kept me in place, the ache between my legs was officially unbearable.

* * *

><p><strong>Damon POV<strong>

* * *

><p>From her parted lips, to trembling legs, Elena was ungodly flustered by the switch in positions. She didn't seem to know where to put her hands either, so they rested on either side of my ribs. Silky straight hair poured down around me before her hot brown eyes opened, with a sigh the brunette shifted when my thumbs rubbed against her hip bones. Lights danced behind my eyelids at the slight movement, her welcoming heat was only a few layers of clothing away. Suddenly she tweaked her hips again, this time a smile pulled on her mouth.<p>

"Elena," I hissed, "For god's sake, take those off."

"You sure?" she teased and finally seemed to shed her shyness. Before I could respond she scooted back and finally took off her underwear, but when she glanced my way she looked incredibly nervous.

After a minute or so she climbed back on my lap, and the brunette wordlessly draped her arms over my shoulders. Her breathing hitched as my hands ghosted up her legs,

"Just breathe," I whispered. Elena buried her face between my neck and shoulder; her heart hammered against my chest. She lifted her hips when one of my hands coiled around her thigh; her shiver ran through me once I slowly slid two fingers against slick warmth.

"Damn it," her voice wavered as I began to gently push into her, "Damon." My cock twitched when her insides eagerly closed in around my fingers, I gritted my teeth when she subconsciously met each thrust. Her huff of disappointed rang clear once I pulled out, but she didn't realize I was taking my jeans off.

Elena pulled away a for second, surprise flitted across her face when she glanced down, soon followed by blush. A grin broke across my lips when I realized she was distracted, but the brunette eventually crept closer and settled into a comfortable position. We both let out a sigh when I slid inside of her, heat crashed over me once I was completely enveloped by her warmth. My eyes magnetically covered every inch of her, before they landed on the smile that curled her lips. All of the sudden the brunette tensed,

"What's wrong?" I asked hoarsely. Elena looked really frustrated, I drew shapes into her skin in the hopes it would make her calm down.

"I've," she muttered, "I don't know what to do," she confessed.

_ What? _My head swam with confusion, and a bitter taste filled my mouth when I recalled Stefan had taken her virginity. _Or did I just assume he did? _

"I mean," her voice jumped an octave and she reddened, "I haven't done _this _specifically."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN;**_ If any readers remember the old story, how does it compare to this rewritten one?


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: _Don't own TVD or characters.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Elena POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Curiosity lit his ashy blue eyes, which I could hardly look into without having a small heart attack. My eyelids slammed shut, <em>god this is wrong. <em>Every doubt swimming around my head vanished when his hands gently cupped my hips,

"Elena, we don't have to," Damon started lowly. _Of course we do, I can't just let you die._

"Just tell me what to do," I blurted in frustration and reluctantly opened my eyes.

"Put your hands on my shoulders," the vampire instructed softly, I bit back a sigh. Every movement felt magnified with him inside me, "Relax and rock your hips." But I was afraid. "Elena?" his concerned voice filled my head.

If I went any further with this I was scared the wall I built up to keep Damon out, would come crumbling down. _And it isn't like Stefan will listen, _icy sadness washed over me. Heat burned behind my eyes as I stared down at the vampire's half-healed body, _I did that. And if I quit now he'll die and it'll be my fault._ Weighed down by my thoughts I subconsciously let my fingertips brush against his throat, it was strange to feel his pulse travel up my hand. The dark-haired man's lips parted as if he was going to speak, but he stayed silent. Instead of stalling and giving death a few seconds to catch up, I finally moved.

Electricity bolted up my spine and sparks danced behind my eyelids, instead of blurring out, everything around Damon became sharp and defined. His nails bit into my skin while his grip tightened,

"Exactly like that," he rasped, my body ached when he thickened inside me. Without warning, he spread my legs farther apart and forced me to keep moving. Pressure fluttered low in my stomach, the slick friction between us unraveled my thoughts and a moan escaped me.

"Damon," his name fell out of my mouth, I instinctively rose off him slightly. My eyes started to water at the sensation, the vampire only made a sound between a growl and a moan when he slipped back inside.

One of my hands weaved into my hair and knotted it in a fist, the ache raged between my legs and Damon wasn't anywhere near close enough. Matching my pace the vampire would raise me an inch or two off of him; pleasure crashed over me when I felt him shift and move.

* * *

><p><strong>Damon POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Just hearing Elena say my name that way made it hard for me to think, my blood boiled as I watched her. The brunette's insides hungrily hugged my cock and left me dizzy, a hot smile pulled at her lips when I pushed into her. Sweat trickled down her tan-kissed skin, and a long-sleeved shirt was all that kept her from being completely naked. Pain that had raked my body had disappeared the second she started to move,<p>

"Elena," I sighed as she rode me harder. Lust darkened eyes landed on me,

"Mmm?" Elena hummed, before her soft lips parted and her brows pinched together as pleasure washed over her.

Her body clenched around me as she rode out the tremors, hunger lurked in the back of my mind when the brunette's heart thundered in her chest. Each tweak and rock of her hips pushed me closer to the edge and made it harder for me to let her lead. Seconds later she slowed down, Elena's back arched and she made little broken sounds as I stretched her wide. "You feel nice," she murmured absently and set fire to my body, I hissed when I was completely inside her again. A groan escaped me when her insides started to milk me, her amused chuckle echoed in my head. Not able to take it anymore I grabbed her hips and started to lift her off me, "Wait," she choked. Careful to not hurt her I slowly started to slide her up and down my shaft, "Please," her voice trembled with need.

Lost in the sensation of her wrapped around me, I snapped into focus when I realized she was getting close. In a trance the brunette gazed down at me, her brown eyes were almost wild as she smiled. Elena's excitement glistened on my cock as I pulled out of her, and an all-out frown pulled at her mouth. Unlike other girls she didn't whine, beg or pout when I moved away, but glared at me. _Does Elena not know she's hot when she's angry?_ Attempting to calm her down I sat up and leaned in to kiss her. Obviously flustered the brunette didn't let me for a minute or two, but eventually gave in. Though it took a couple of minutes, the teen had shed any hesitation by now; her fingers knotted in my hair as I deepened the kiss.

After a few minutes the aggression died down and I broke away, Elena's heart shuddered when I cradled the side of her face.

"Why did you stop?" she asked softly, warm honey eyes looked at me through dark lashes, her hand covered mine. "Damon?" Saying _because I don't want this to end, _would be very cliché, but it was how I felt. The only situation where someone as good-hearted as Elena would get this close to me, without being compelled, was when I was dying. Here she was, risking her relationship to keep me alive. The longer I looked at her, the more my heart ached.

* * *

><p><strong>Elena POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Something felt different when moonlight washed over Damon, he almost looked sad.<p>

"You're so beautiful, Elena," he breathed and my heart pounded heavily in response. Thing was, it didn't feel like something just to fill the silence with. It felt genuine, and left me feeling confused. Milky light showed me his inner elbow, where the bite mark had faded. All that was left was the infection itself, which now stained his veins a dark shade of purple instead of red.

"You aren't done healing yet," I said clearly, unsure on what else I could've said. The vampire didn't seem interested in the fact, my face went hot when he kissed me again. All I could do was stare up at Damon as he rolled me under him, my chest caught fire the moment his lips met mine.

It didn't make sense, he wasn't going to die. _So why does he look so down?_ What I didn't think about was the fact that over the years, Damon had made more enemies than friends. Now, with most of those friends dead or jaded, without Stefan, he was alone in the world. Hand lazily trailing up his chest it settled above his heart, the vampire's eyes connected with mine, silently asking if I was ready. Sweet lips trailed up my neck as he entered me, the sensation swamped my body with heat. He continued to move, I naturally twisted and wrapped around him; suddenly he hit a patch of nerves inside me and my back arched off the bed.

"Damon," I panted as he went deeper, his throaty sigh poured over my throat. The bubbling sensation of laughter filled my lungs, but was swept away the second he set his pace. One of his hands rested on the headboard and the other on my hip, unsure how long I'd last I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him close. For a few minutes the vampire kept his pace agonizingly slow, my nails bit into his shoulders once I felt the ache just out of his reach. Reservation shattered the moment he pressed against that spot, moans flowed out of me as the vampire repeated the motion with smooth but quick snaps of his hips. Heat licked at my fingertips and toes before making its way to my center, above me Damon's bright blue eyes pulsed with emotion. Gravity evaporated once I felt his warm breath sink into me and his fangs skate across my skin.

The vampire's mouth was against my throat, but it took me a few seconds to realize what he was whispering.

"Elena," he murmured into my skin, the tone of his voice made my heart ache and pound out of rhythm. Everything I had felt for him had finally broken down that wall, and I didn't want to let this go, let him go. I wanted him. But most importantly, I loved Damon. It was time I stopped running away from my own feelings.

* * *

><p><strong>Damon POV<strong>

* * *

><p>The brunette's heart hammered in her chest, and she murmured something incoherently as her nails raked down my shoulders. Fire churned around me as Elena's body kept me from pulling away, not that I'd ever dream of it. Sweet pressure stirred in my groin, and her mouth-watering moan filled the room. I groaned against the brunette's neck when her body became a whirlpool, Elena's head fell back as she came undone. Lava bolted down to the base of my spine when her long legs tightened around me, and everything but the brunette blurred.<p>

Senses magnified my thoughts unraveled as I cried out in climax, and blindly reached out into white pleasure, only to be pulled into Elena's arms. Want tore through me and thick heat filled the stunning woman underneath me. Tan skin aglow Elena shifted and the smallest smirk pulled on her mouth, gratification blanketed me as I gazed down at her. _She's perfect._ Once a sense of time caught up with me I pulled away, only for dread to crash over me. _It's over. _It didn't take long for envy to stack up inside me, I reached for Elena, who was still in a daze and kissed her. There were so many things I wanted to tell her, but they all fought for my attention,

"You're mine," I growled possessively. Trust me; I realized how that made me sound.

Elena didn't seem to care though, her brown eyes became alert as she looked up at me. My eyes instantly fell on her bruised lips, obviously I hadn't been as gentle as I'd hoped. _Damn it, there's no way she'll forgive me for this._ Instead of pushing me away her slender fingers weaved into my hair, my heart shuddered when a sad smile pulled at her lips.

"What?" The brunette cradled the back of my head,

"You're alive," emotion roughened her voice as her knuckles trailed down the side of my face. Not sure how long she'd stay I lay beside her, Elena took hold of my arm and observed my elbow with watery eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Elena POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Part of me wanted to get away from Damon, but I couldn't leave now that I'd been so close to losing him forever. Vivid blue met dark brown, tears threatened to trickle down my cheeks. The man was radiant with life as he lay across from me and I couldn't help but smile, even though I felt like crying. Happy and sad all at once. <em>Why did it take me so long to admit I feel something for him?<em> Warmth bloomed in my chest when a sweet smile played on his lips,

"Thank you, Elena," he said softly. Sadness churned behind his gaze, the vampire placed a chaste kiss on my forehead and pulled me close. Almost weightless I enjoyed the feel of his arms wrapped around me, and listened to his quiet heartbeat.

My eyelids slid closed and I relaxed against Damon, content in a moment that was sure to never last. Things I had meant to say swam in my thoughts,

"Damon," I started lowly, but the vampire immediately tensed. I tried to push down my anxiety, but I couldn't when he suddenly crouched over me. Malice boiled in his black-eyed glare, fear snaked up my spine when his lip curled up in a snarl and revealed deadly fangs. _Damon? _His head snapped up and he faced the doorway,

"Katherine," he sneered. Shame and guilt brought me crashing back down to reality with the sight of my doppelgänger, who leaned against the door frame with a smirk plastered on her face.

"_Bravo,_" she clapped slowly, "I have to say, that has to be the most interesting show of being faithful, that I've ever seen." _Stefan, _my heart clenched in my chest. _What have I done?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN; _**Thoughts?


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: _I don't own TVD or the portrayed characters.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Elena POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Well, this is useless now," Katherine drawled and dropped the container she had held. Glass shattered against the hardwood and the glittering shards settled in the small puddle of blood. "To think, poor Stefan went through all that trouble for nothing," the brunette huffed apathetically. Little cold needles stabbed into my chest, Damon crossed the room in the blink of an eye and I covered myself with the sheets. <em>This isn't the time for self-loathing, not when Stefan is still in danger.<em>

"Where is he?" Damon growled in her face, my doppelgänger didn't flinch at his sudden surge of anger.

"He's off with Klaus, god knows where those two are," the vampiress picked at the dirt under her nails.

"Of course you know where he is," the older Salvatore brother snarled, Damon's shoulders shook as his patience started to fray. Katherine absently toyed with her wavy brown hair, and her eyes slowly traveled across the blue-eyed man's body. A hint of a smile curled her lips, dark brown orbs flicked towards me,

"You'll always want both of them. It's impossible to choose a Salvatore," the brunette's fangs glittered when she grinned. "I know I couldn't," Katherine vanished before Damon could snap her in half. Silence rang angrily throughout the house, with my doppelgänger gone we immediately got dressed. Weight crushed my thoughts and I felt nauseous, cold air crept under my skin once I walked outside.

It didn't take long for Damon to stand beside me, somehow having him so close only made me feel worse. When I faced him he looked away and slid into the driver's seat of the car,

"There's no way Katherine dropped by just out of the goodness of her heart," his voice filled the silence nicely. "Klaus must've compelled her," in spite of the situation the vampire didn't speed down the streets. Perhaps Damon remembered I was still anxious about driving, or maybe it never crossed his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Damon POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Elena was tense and quiet in the passenger's seat, her heart pounded heavily in her chest. Every now and then I would glance her way, my chest tightened when I took in the brunette's distressed expression, she tucked her hair behind her ear.<p>

"So you're going to pinpoint where they last met? How?" she asked clearly, and tried to hide her red-rimmed eyes with her tone.

"If anyone can track Katherine's movements," I tapped my nose, "It's me." _Having been hopelessly in love with you finally has an upside, Katherine. _Elena faced the window and watched as the moon hovered over Mystic Falls, I kept my eyes on the road and sidewalks as we entered the more urban half of the county. In a few seconds I parked near some apartments, the brunette followed me as I went up the stairs.

Katherine's scent was much stronger here; I made sure no one was inside the apartment when I snapped the doorknob in half. Everything was fine until I opened the door. Harsh, sharp odor bit at my senses and seared my nostrils, my back slammed into the wall as I covered my nose, which started to bleed.

"Goddamn it," I growled into my hands,

"What's wrong?" Elena asked worriedly before she peered into the room.

"Bleach," I snapped, "They must've gotten someone to wash the entire place with it." _Which means my brother __**really **__doesn't want us coming after him._ Being human the brunette easily stepped into the apartment,

"There's not much in here," she coughed.

"We're leaving," I grumbled before heading back to the ground floor,

"Why? Aren't we supposed to track him?" Elena called.

"I am, but I'm not setting foot in that apartment," I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Stefan isn't here now, but he was. All I need to do is hone in on his scent." The brunette visibly stiffened when I faced her.

* * *

><p><strong>Elena POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Okay? What do you need me for?" I asked warily,<p>

"Do you have anything of his on you?" I quickly grabbed the necklace that hung around my neck, "That won't work," Damon frowned. "He gave that to you months ago, too many people have touched it since then."

"Well, what do we do now?" I asked desperately once we got into the car. Cool blue eyes washed over me, my breathing hitched when the vampire leaned in and rubbed a lock of my hair between his fingers. "Damon," I froze when I watched him inhale; suddenly he sat back in his seat and carded a hand through his hair. _He was trying to get Stefan's scent. _

By the look on his face I guessed he had barely found it, my heart sank when I understood it was most likely buried under Damon's. Without another word he started up the engine, it wasn't long until we reached the harbor. Usually the ports weren't this dark, the blackness of the night sky seemed to blanket everything in sight. It was hard for me to see my hand in front of my face, he linked our arms the second I realized I was practically blind. Damon cautiously scanned the area before he followed an invisible path, the ocean sent a chill up my spine and made me shiver. The vampire glanced down, slipped his jacket off with ease and handed it to me. Doubt formed a hot lump at the back of my throat, _we should've found him by now. _

Lost in thought I watched as my breath formed clouds in the icy air, I broke away from Damon and tugged his jacket closer. Tears set my eyes on fire, _I don't deserve either of them._ This would stay a secret between us, at least I had that small comfort. Everything would be easier if I regretted how I felt towards Damon, or had never fallen in love with Stefan to begin with. _But since when, has my life been simple? It was normal before vampires, witches, werewolves and hybrids. _Icy pain branched out in my chest, _when mom and dad were still alive._

"Elena," I heard Damon's voice a second before I walked into his arm, "Stop."

Hunger stirred in his dark stare when he looked down at me, my heart almost pounded out of my chest.

* * *

><p><strong>Damon POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Only a few yards away, a blonde girl the same age as Elena lay broken in a puddle of her own blood. Thankfully it was too dark out for the brunette to see,<p>

"What?" she asked hoarsely.

"He's not here," I lied to her, the last thing she needed to see was my brother jacked up on human blood. Both Klaus and Stefan had left only a half hour or so before we got to the docks, which meant they could still be nearby.

"I thought you said you could find him," tears welled in her pretty eyes and hurt crumpled her face. The brunette stumbled back before she walked over to the railings near the shore, and I couldn't fight the immediate magnetism. A chilly harbor breeze carded through her long brown hair as she wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I need to get you back home," I said softly, Elena's lips trembled,

"What's the point?" she asked shakily. Seeing her this way tore me in half,

"Jeremy needs to know you're safe, and being here isn't going to help." A sad smile twitched on her mouth and she quickly nodded, that smile suddenly vanished when tears trickled down her cheeks.

"This, all of this is my fault," Elena rasped and tried to hide the fact she was crying.

"That isn't true, you couldn't have known what Klaus was up to," I desperately wanted to reassure her. "You didn't choose to be a doppelgänger, Elena."

* * *

><p>"Stefan would still be here Damon, and Jeremy wouldn't be alone, Jenna," she sobbed, "My parents, they would all be alive if I was never-." Guilt flitted across her features, when I went to comfort her Elena recoiled. Instead of pushing me away completely, her hand knotted in my shirt and kept me at bay as she cried. The heart-breaking sound drowned my thoughts, I placed my hand over hers and held it there. Each shaky breath and sob was branded into memory, my heart caught fire when she turned and buried her face into my chest. Hot tears sank into my skin, I held Elena close and gave her time to let it out.<p>

"You both came back to Mystic Falls for Katherine," her shoulders quivered, "Maybe it would've been better if you found her instead." Listening to her heavy heartbeat I knew what she needed to hear,

"Do you know how many people you've saved," I murmured into her hair, "Just by existing?" It took a few minutes to sink in, but Elena finally stopped crying and pulled away from me. "Now come on," I took hold of her wrist and guided her back to the car. Although the brunette seemed calmer, she was undeniably depressed. Elena's deep honey eyes connected with mine when I leaned on her windowsill, "I promise I'll get him back to you." I ignored the crippling fact she would always love him more, and forced a smile.

"Damon," the brunette breathed, my heart flipped when her lips curled into a sad smile, "I'm so sorry." Without another word I rounded the car, got into the driver's seat, and looked through the windshield as the engine roared to life. Darkness seemed to stretch on forever, and it was difficult for me to even tell where we were headed. Caught up in my own thoughts I hadn't noticed when Elena fell asleep, the brunette's expression was serene as she slept. _I can't let her down, not when she's running out of people she can depend on._ "She will forgive you for this brother," I knew wherever Stefan was, he'd hear me, "But I won't."

First I had to find Stefan. All I had to do after that was stake an original. _Who said life isn't easy?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN;**_ Since this was intended to be a one-shot, this is the last chapter for now. The point of rewriting this was to make it an easier read, not to add on more chapters. From constructive criticism to general comments/ feels, all are welcome.


End file.
